


Тяни-Толкай

by Saysly



Series: Два Отморозка и Смертоносный Карапуз [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, blanket warnings apply, consensual breathplay, not explicitly described, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Вся их жизнь состоит из бесконечной борьбы за власть, похожая на сложный танец, шаги в котором известны лишь им одним.Брок любит вести.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Два Отморозка и Смертоносный Карапуз [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Тяни-Толкай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Push and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641886) by [Garotte8Goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garotte8Goodnight/pseuds/Garotte8Goodnight). 



> прим. переводчика:  
> Всю эту историю превосходно описывает цитата Эриха Фромма:  
>  _Если человек любит только какого-то одного человека и безразличен к остальным ближним, его любовь это не любовь, а симбиотическая зависимость или преувеличенный эгоизм._
> 
> Когда я написала об этом автору, она тут же согласилась - отношения Брока и Джека - это форма симбиоза без какой-либо романтики. Они единый организм на две головы, потому и, перебрав все идиомы на тему push-and-pull, я остановилась на сказочном персонаже о двух головах Тяни-Толкае.

Брок на грани нервного срыва. На дворе понедельник, поздний вечер, все давно разошлись по домам, а он застрял с отчетами после выходных, потраченных на операцию посреди нигде по устранению какого-то убого придурка, не стоившего их внимания.

У Брока были планы на эти выходные.

Конечно, он предан своей работе и получает от нее удовольствие, если отбросить в сторону всю эту хрень про спасение мира; ему нравится порядок, сопровождающий этот образ жизни, режим, которому можно следовать каждый день, прилив адреналина от того, что под его командованием находятся люди. Он никогда не бывает так спокоен, как с оружием в руках и с мишенью в перекрестье прицела. Вершитель жизни и смерти. Однако вот эта проклятая бюрократия — абсолютно не его конек. Никогда им не был.

Ему нравится что-то делать, занимать руки физической работой, а не сидеть за офисным столом.

В районе одиннадцати он раздраженно швыряет отчет об операции на стол; тот закончен лишь на половину, но может подождать до утра, возможно, Броку повезет, и его разум немного прояснится к тому времени. Если он попытается дописать его сейчас, это станет одним из худших отчетов, когда-либо видевших свет; он и так в последний раз назвал цель самовлюбленным мудаком, и Фьюри заставил его переписать отчет полностью. Фьюри тоже самовлюбленный мудак. Доказано.

Он снимает куртку со спинки своего кресла — эргономичного и вращающегося и являющегося одним из немногих удобств, которые Брок себе позволяет, потому что если уж ему приходится заниматься чертовой бумажной работой, то пусть это будет хотя бы в комфортных условиях.

Он распахивает дверь резче, чем стоило бы, и внутренне морщится от грохота, с которым та сталкивается со шкафом. Он вздрагивает, заметив в коридоре фигуру, небрежно опирающуюся на стену, но старается не показать испуг.

Свет приглушен, потому что рабочее время давно закончилось, а ЩИТ, как любая правительственная организация, участвует в этой новой энергосберегающей херне. Правда, Брок не уверен, что при росте в 188 сантиметров Джек Роллинз выглядел бы менее пугающим даже при полном освещении.

Брок закатывает глаза.  
— Ты теперь пробуешь себя в роли маньяка-насильника?

Джек хмыкает и касается его плеча своим, пристраиваясь сбоку.  
— Что меня выдало? Что я прячусь в тускло освещенном коридоре поздней ночью?

Брок широко ему улыбается, сверкая зубами и глазами.  
— Я говорил о твоем лице на самом деле, однако да, тебе стоит перестать преследовать меня.

Джек не реагирует на подначку, бросая на Брока короткий взгляд, одновременно насмешливый и снисходительно-ласковый.  
— Рамми, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что тут же станешь скучать по мне.

Брок отпускает дверь на пожарной лестнице, не придержав, и в его груди на мгновение вспыхивает чувство торжества, когда он слышит глухой стук, подтверждающий, что Джек врезался в нее.

Обычно он достаточно заботлив, чтобы присматривать за слепой зоной Джека, всегда стоя слева от него и прикрывая его, однако… Он не прочь воспользоваться случаем, когда ему нужно подчеркнуть свою точку зрения.

Он, вероятно, пожалеет об этом. _Наверняка_ пожалеет. Джек об этом позаботится. Брок ждет этого с нетерпением.

*

Джек не разговаривает с ним всю дорогу до дома; на улицах тихо, почти весь город отошел ко сну, и Брок не осмеливается включить радио, чтобы разорвать эту тишину. В воздухе словно потрескивает электричество, заставляя короткие волоски на загривке вставать дыбом. У него сводит зубы.

Он почти готов к этому. Едва они переступают порог дома Джека, тот впечатывает его в ближайшую стену, обхватив горло одной большой ладонью. Ухмылка на лице Брока почти безумна, острые зубы оскалены, глаза темны. Джек же, напротив, подобен камню.

Последний раз был несколько недель назад, и Брок чувствует сплетающееся в животе удовлетворение. Ему _нужно_ это. Пусть он никогда об этом и не говорит.

— Итак… — произносит Джек и ждет.

Брок держит лицо. Сложно не реагировать, когда вторая рука Джека поднимается, оглаживая его по животу и груди; четко очерченные линии явно видны сквозь тонкий хлопок футболки.

— Не желаешь объяснить мне свою выходку?..

Брок не разрывает зрительного контакта, не склоняет головы перед откровенным неодобрением. Если его слегка и потрясывает от того, как Джек одним пальцем ведет по угловатым краям его ключиц, то в этом виноваты лишь поздний час и отключенное отопление, только и всего.

Лицо Джека непроницаемо, и Брок решает, что лучше ответить ему сейчас, чем потом страдать за свое молчание. Он закусывает губу и смотрит вверх сквозь веер темных ресниц.

— Я прошу прощения… сэр.

Что бы Джек ни ждал, это явно не оно; он продолжает удерживать Брока за шею левой рукой, правой собирая вместе его запястья. Он вжимается в Брока всем своим весом, прижимая длинным мускулистым телом к стене и полностью обездвиживая.

— Ты должен извиниться как полагается.

У Брока перехватывает дыхание — он чувствует твердость члена Джека, прижатую к его бедру, и с трудом удерживается от желания притереться к нему. Ему не дали на это разрешение. Он кивает, наконец разрывая зрительный контакт; роняет голову, прижимаясь к мускулистой груди Джека.

Он чувствует легкое теплое дыхание в волосах, где прижимается макушкой к подбородку Джека.

Хватка на его шее и запястьях не такая уж крепкая, однако Брок прекрасно осознает силу, живущую в этих мускулистых руках. В любой момент Джек может сжать его крепче, и тонкие кости сломаются подобно спичкам. Брок считает это частью его привлекательности; все равно что трахаться заряженным пистолетом со снятым предохранителем.

Это заставляет пульс в ушах греметь.

— Да, сэр, простите. Как скажете.

Ему гораздо легче произнести эти слова, чем было в начале; этот танец длится на протяжении последних двадцати лет его карьеры. Меж ними нет любви, только вот это перетягивание одеяла власти — и Брок жаждет этого. Джек более чем счастлив воплотить его желания. Его садизм глубок как океан.

Рука на горле Брока сжимается сильнее, когда Джек отпускает его запястья и заставляет опуститься на колени. Брок подчиняется без возражений, хотя его колени и протестуют, стукнувшись о твердый пол; он уже не так молод, как в начале. Это должно вызывать у него больше чувств, чем он испытывает.

Свободной рукой Джек расстегивает ремень, и звук молнии напрямую отдается в твердом члене Брока, лежащем в тесной ловушке у его бедра. Брок елозит на месте, отчаянно пытаясь потереться им о ткань формы, но рука Джека тут же сжимается на его горле, на мгновение перекрывая ему воздух, и Брок замирает.

У Джека полностью стоит, и когда он проталкивает член в рот Брока, тот тратит время, чтобы насладиться вкусом и весом на языке. Брок не пидор, но с Джеком это стало таким же естественным, как дыхание. Или _не_ -дыхание, как показывает опыт. Дышать несколько затруднительно — Джек одарен весьма пропорционально.

Броку вечно чего-то не хватало. Когда ему было 21 и он только вернулся из армии, Джек, такой же зеленый солдат, что и он, заметил в нем эту нестабильность — гиперактивность и самоуверенность, которые он считал частью своего характера. Он был неуправляемым, у него не было якоря, и Джек взял его в свои руки. Он знал, что Броку было нужно, до того, как тот понял это сам.

Джек не нежничает с ним, продолжая держать одну руку на шее, чтобы чувствовать очертания собственного члена в его горле, а вторую запустив в темные пряди обычно идеально уложенных волос.

Это больно ровно так, как нужно, и Брок ныряет в задачу с головой: втягивает щеки и старается двигать свернутым в трубочку языком именно так, как нравится Джеку.

Он бы столько не продержался без Джека, и он знает об этом; конечно, он не станет говорить ему об этом. Да, он был отличным материалом для того, чтобы стать командиром, но это был сырой материал, неотесанный. Джек обработал его. Они теперь всегда и везде вместе. Пять лет назад Джек даже отклонил предложенное ему повышение, правда, предполагается, что Брок об этом не знает. Он бы получил под командование свой отряд Страйка. И перестал работать с Броком. Брок не доверит никому другому прикрывать свою спину.

Брок чувствует, как пальцы Джека сжимаются в его волосах, и довольно мычит. Завтра его голос будет сиплым, горло стертым. Ему все равно.

Джек позволяет ему немного отстраниться для большей устойчивости, и Брок использует полученную свободу движения, вылизывая и прихватывая губами мягко ложащуюся на губу бархатистую кожу на нижней стороне его члена. От издаваемых Джеком звуков член Брока тяжелеет — он обожает, что Джек рассыпается на части от его действий. Больше никому не доводилось видеть невозмутимого Джека в таком виде.

Никто об этом не знает. Нет, конечно, на работе все в курсе, что они близки, но никто не предполагает, что они являются кем-то большим, чем братьями по оружию с двадцатилетней историей. Это принадлежит только им. Если они еще и являются распорядителями друг друга в медицинских вопросах, а Брок проводит редкие праздники с семьей Джека, что с того? Это не делает из них геев, ничего такого.

Это... между ними… — необходимость. Как всё, что является частью работы, это просто обязанность, которую оба они выполняют, как всегда выкладываясь по полной.

Джек кончает без предупреждения, натягивая Брока на свой член и заставляя давиться в попытках сглотнуть вокруг помехи в горле. После он вздергивает Брока на ноги, и тот, спотыкаясь, шагает вперед, всем весом падая на несокрушимую гору мышц, составляющую Джека. В окружающие его запахи дыма и одеколона.

Сильные руки удерживают его на ногах, и он позволяет Джеку отвести себя наверх, в душ. Там тот бережно раздевает его и ставит под воду.

Его нет, он почти не замечает рук, втирающих шампунь в его волосы, груди, в которую он вжимается лицом. Ему тепло и спокойно, он дома.

Но он не пидор. Это не любовь, и не отношения, и ничего такого. Джек просто… Его. Они принадлежат друг другу. Тот заботится о своей собственности. Это как смазывать пистолет.

Вытерев, Джек отводит его в кровать, и Брок парит в своем теле, удерживаемый двумя сильными руками. Цепляется за Джека, как тонущий за бревно.

Сон накрывает его волнами, ласково, как лижущий берег прилив.


End file.
